A Kiva Story
by Tiva Swift
Summary: Tony walks in on Kate and Ziva being naughty in the bathroom. What will happen? Please R&R!


**A/N: I'd just like to say thanks to "Just Another Tomboy" and "Dana Kishimoto" for helping me get me through my first fan fic. You all rock!**

A Kiva Fan Fic

It was a stupid idea; a really really dumbass idea. But Kate hadn't cared at the time. Anything to get near Ziva. Anything to touch her. Kiss her.

Kate pushed Ziva up against the wall of the women's bathroom at NCIS, grinding into her slowly as they kissed.

"Kate . . ." Ziva moaned softy into the older woman's mouth. "Zee . . ." Kate whispered back, running a hand over Ziva's abs before ripping off the t-shirt completely and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Ziva said indigently as the shirt landed in one of the stalls. 'That was my favourite top!' 'I like you better without it.' Kate replied, removing Ziva's black lace bra.

Ziva shrugged and allowed Kate to continue kissing her. She was just about to go for the older women's shirt when they heard cheering outside the door.

"I KNEW it! I KNEW it I KNEW it I KNEW it!" Tony cheered as he danced around. "TONY!" Kate yelled angrily; "TONY GET OUT OF THE WOMENS' ROOM!" Tony ignored her. "I KNEW IT!" He repeated. "GIBBS IS GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!"

He stopped dancing and yelling and looked at the two. "Ziva . . ." he whimpered longingly, staring at her chest. Kate and Ziva followed his gaze and realised she was still topless and exposed.

Tony drooled as Kate walked over and covered Ziva's chest with her hands. "STOP THAT! NOW TONY! SHE IS MINE!"

But Tony just grinned harder. "HA! You just admitted it!" he began to dance but stopped and looked back at Ziva's chest again. "Hot." He said, eyeing Kate's hands that were still firmly gripping Ziva's breasts.

Kate sighed and wished she'd gone to find Ziva's shirt instead.

"Tony," Ziva said softly, "please don't tell Gibbs. PLEASE." "Hmm . . . let me think . . . NO." Tony smirked as he stepped into the room and locked the door. "TONY!" Kate cried furiously. "Tell Gibbs and we will KILL you."

"Sure." Tony said, waving his hand dismissively. "Tony," Ziva said warningly, reaching for her gun.

"OK, OK," Tony said hastily, stepping backwards. He was about to run away and take the secret of what he witnessed to his grave, when he had an idea.

"I won't tell a soul about this," he began, "IF I can watch you."

"WHAT?" Kate screamed, staring at DiNozzo in shock. "You heard me. That's the deal. Take it, or leave it."

Kate and Ziva looked at each other. They defiantly DIDN'T want to Do It in front of Tony. It would be too weird.

"Well? . . ." Tony questioned. Without warning Ziva suddenly lunged at Kate, pushing they mouths together and pulling the older woman up against her body. "Z!" Kate spluttered as Ziva's hand slid up her shirt; "are you CRAZY?"

"If Tony tells Gibbs, I will be sent back to Israel. It's better to have sex in front of Tony then have none at all." Kate realised that she was right. She scowled over at Tony as Ziva lifted her shirt up.

"DINOZZO? TODD? DAVID?" they heard Gibbs shout from the bullpen. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Shit." Tony said. "We'll continue this at your place." He took one last look his two topless co-workers then hurried out of the women's' room.

Kate looked at Ziva. "We are so dead." Ziva smirked and placed a hand on Kate's breast. "Great way of covering me, Caitlin." Kate shrugged. "It felt really good, by the way."

Ziva laughed as she and Kate began to dress.

**** NCIS ****

Ziva sighed as she heard Kate knock on her door later that night. "Hey, Z." Kate said as the door opened. "Shalom, Caitlin." Ziva replied, standing back so Kate could come in.

"Love the lingerie, Z." Kate said, looking her lover up and down. Ziva smiled and twirled so that Kate could take in the black and pink thong and bra, neither covering much skin. "Tony would love you in that."

Ziva didn't care what Tony thought of her underwear. This was the first and last time he was ever going to see it. "I cannot think of what to wear over the top." Ziva said. Kate smiled and took of the coat she was wearing, reviling the tight blue tank top and equally tight jeans. "I'll help you find something." Kate said, leading Ziva into the bedroom.

Kate strode into the walk in closet and returned seconds later with a white work blouse and black pencil skirt. "Here. Try this." Ziva blinked. She had walked pass those a million times but not considered them until now.

"Thanks," she said, taking the clothes and putting them on. Kate felt a little disappointed when Ziva's body disappeared from view.

There was another knock at the door. "Ziva open up!" Ziva sighed again and went to answer. Tony smirked when he saw her. "Miss me?"

"Not really, no." Ziva said coldly. Tony shrugged. "Bedroom." He said.

Ziva scowled as she led him to the bedroom. Kate was waiting by the bed. "Hey, Katie." Tony said. Kate ignored him. Tony sighed. "OK girls! On the bed!"

Ziva and Kate glared at him before climbing onto the bed. Tony grabbed the chair from the dressing table and a blanket from the bed. He sat down at the foot of the bed and covered his lower half with a blanket, to cover himself for when things started getting hot.

Ziva and Kate looked at each other for a moment, then leaned in.

The kiss was gentle at first, soft and sweet. It soon turned hard and needy, making all three of them getting hot.

Kate pushed Ziva onto the bed and slowly began to unbutton her blouse as the two continued to kiss.

Tony let out a long sigh as he watched Kate finish of the buttons and spread the shirt open, reviling Ziva's bra.

Kate ran a hand over Ziva's stomach then slipped a hand under the bra and squeezing a breast making both Ziva and Tony moan.

Kate's other hand slid down Ziva's stomach and under her skirt, rubbing her through the thin materiel of her panties.

"So good," Ziva whispered as she reached round to cup Kate's ass. "Good girls," Tony moaned.

Kate and Ziva ignored him and continued, moaning into each other's mouths.

Ziva reached a hand out behind her and pulled out the handcuffs she kept on the bedside table.

"Lift your arms," she whispered to Kate, who obeyed, never parting her lips from Ziva's.

The Israeli smirked at the easiness of it all as she handcuffed Kate to the reading lamp above the bed.

Kate and Tony gasped in unison and stared up at Kate's tied hands.

"Ziva . . ." Kate said. "Yes?" Ziva answered as she tugged off Kate's shirt.

"Is this really necessary?" Kate frowned slightly as she felt her bra being pulled away. It was bad enough having to make love in front of Tony, but being tied up while doing so, just felt plain wrong.

"YES!" Tony cried before Ziva could respond; "EVERY BIT NECESSARY!" "Very necessary, Caitlin." Ziva replied before sucking on Kate's nipple.

Kate and Tony both moaned in pleasure at Ziva's actions.

The Israeli slipped a hand down under Kate's pants and panties.

Soon Kate was naked and Ziva was fucking her strap-on from behind. They had totally forgotten about Tony, who was sitting by the bed with his hand down his pants.

"Yes Ziva . . . yeees . . ." Kate moaned in pleasure as Ziva moved in and out.

Ziva grunted in response and pulled slowly out. She un-cuffed the whimpering woman who spun around and pushed Ziva on the bed.

The Israeli gasped in surprise as Kate laid on top of her.

"Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all." She whispered with a wink. Ziva glanced over at Tony and smirked before kissing Kate once more.

The end.


End file.
